El Tigre Peanuts02
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil puede ser?... Este es el resumen más corto de mi historia XD


Hola a todos… ehm, jajaja, ahora no hay nada por contar, solo les recuerdo que el primero de Abril termina el concurso, solo les queda una semana, y ahora sí ya no hay vuelta atrás jeje. ¡Suerte a todos! y aun estoy trabajando en unos fics de Combo Niños, espero que los lean y me dejen reviews. El resumen… bueno, Manny y Frida tienen, mmm, dejémoslo en los 13 años de siempre… es todo lo que les diré muahahaha XD.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**El Tigre Peanuts_02**

Subtitle: [Manny to Frida no hatsu deeto (Manny & Frida first date)]

Había algo, estaba seguro de que había algo… ¡¿entonces por qué diablos antes me fijé en La Cuervo?!... ah~ claro, las hormonas… bueno, como sea, eso ya quedó atrás, ahora la cuestión es… -en eso entra Frida al salón y lo saluda sonriente mientras él la mira -¿Cómo la invito a salir sin parecer todo un bobo?

Todas las clases estuve igual: me la pasaba pensando en ella, en sus ojos azules, en ese aroma a vainilla, en su sonrisa, en como me muero de ganas de besarla… jeje, nadie oyó eso.

Salimos de la escuela y nos vamos a casa, en el camino hablamos de tonterías, y yo no puedo evitar mirarla de reojo, es tan bonita… eso tampoco lo oyeron.

En el camino nos separamos, llego a mi casa, y mi papá nota mi expresión; luego de un largo interrogatorio y de que le expliqué lo que me pasaba, él me dijo que tratara de ser yo mismo, de ser sincero con ella, y que todo saldría bien… sigsh* consejos de padres… así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, tomar mi celular y llamarle para invitarla a salir, después de todo solo es Frida, mi mejor amiga, y la chica de mis sueños, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Será como cualquier otro día; pero mi teléfono sonó antes de que yo comenzara a marcar… ¡es ella!

-hola Frida~ -trata de sonar casual cretino.

-hola ¿quieres salir conmigo Manny?

-seguro –bravo.

-pero… -se escucha nerviosa -… ahm, no como siempre, hablo de… una cita…

-ahm, claro~ -¡arg, ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esa voz de idiota Rivera?!

Luego del muy embarazoso incidente con mi voz en el teléfono, salgo corriendo de mi casa para encontrarme con ella; llego al parque y… aay, ay~ mamá: está sentada en una banca, con chaqueta y una micro falda de color rojo, esos zapatos me han dejado ver las increíbles y tentadoras piernas de Frida, y esa camiseta blanca, sus goggles en su cabello, y… ah~ esa chica es un sueño~… ¡nadie me escuchó decir eso! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-hola Frida- torpe, ¿no podías haber dicho algo como "que hay muñeca", o "hola bombón", o tal vez "hola preciosa"?

-¡Manny llegaste! –aay mi madre, me abrazó, se arrojó a mis brazos… y yo me estoy derritiendo por ella mientras me ruborizo y trato de contener mis ronroneos por ella.

-pero si solo tardé unos minutos Frida… -tonto.

-lo sé, pero en solo unos minutos hubieras podido ser atacado por cualquiera de tus enemigos –ay mamá~… se está aferrando más a mi cuerpo, con ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que me enloquece, mientras siento su cálida respiración en mi pecho por tener su rostro apegado a él, yo solo le correspondo a ese abrazo, pero en verdad desearía hacer algo más que solo abrazarla… pero en lugar de eso, la aparto de mí antes de perder por completo mi autocontrol…

-bueno~ ¿nos vamos? -¡estúpido!

Y así estuvo la cosa: caminamos, charlamos, compramos unos churros, fuimos un rato a los videojuegos (en donde perdí por obvias razones), y al final llegamos al cine, en donde vimos una película llamada "Paradise" (esa de la chica y el chico y las tres chicas, en donde en la escena final hay un beso); Frida estaba atenta a la película, y yo atento a ella; con todo a oscuras, traté de acercarme, pero no lo hice (cobarde), traté de abrazarla, pero me pegué con el respaldo de la banca (inútil), y por último, lo más sencillo del mundo, traté de tomarla de la mano, pero cuando yo coloqué mi mano, ella había quitado la suya (y lo dije antes, idiota).

En el camino de regreso vamos en silencio, cada uno viendo hacia donde no está el otro, soy un cretino, lo eché todo a perder…

La dejo en la entrada de su casa y le digo que la veré mañana (vamos bruto, di algo) ¡ya cállate cerebro, no puedo pensar!... ¡eso es!

-¡Frida! –corro hacia ella, está en el umbral de su puerta, luce preciosa… ¡sí, lo dije, ¿y?! –Frida, ahm, yo~… ¿quisieras salir conmigo de nuevo, mañana?

-… claro Manny -¡sí, me sonrió y dijo que sí! ¡Woohoo!

-y te prometo que esta vez sí actuaré, en lugar de solo agonizar con mis propios pensamientos… -necesito un cupón que diga "vale por un cerebro".

-jajaja, de de acuerdo, también yo lamento haber estado tan patética hoy -¿no es encantadora? –entonces, es un hecho –ella me extiende la mano para cerrar el pacto… jiji~

No podía dejar pasar esta, así que la tomo por la muñeca y la atraigo hacia mí, coloco mi otra mano en su cintura para juntar nuestros cuerpos, sin soltarle la muñeca, y por fin la beso en los labios… Puede que la cita había terminado, pero una cita no es cita sin el beso de despedida… y si no les importa, con eso los dejo, en estos momentos todo mi ser está concentrado solo en ella, así que… ¡a volar gente! ¡shu, shu! No quiero perder la concentración jeje~…

**Fin**

Ah~ ya me acordé de que sí había algo jajaja, en la galería tendré una ilustración para este fic el domingo, también está la ilustración que hice para otro fic, que no es mío, solo quise dibujar el momento que hasta ahora me ha gustado más, y una ilustración con un súper micro fic en inglés que hice hace como una semana, este último se llama "Under the rain…", espero que lo visiten en mi galería, y que me den su opinión. Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
